


Dark Wonderland

by Tortured_rebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American McGee's Alice Inspired, Bottom Dean, Forced Prostitution, Hallucinations, Mental Institutions, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Trafficking, Teen Dean, Teen Sam Winchester, Victim Castiel, Victim Dean, Wonderland, Wraith, dream root, study abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortured_rebelAngel/pseuds/Tortured_rebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam got the chance to study abroad in England for the semester. John refused to let Sam go, but in the end folded when he knew he could use them for a hunt in Oxford. Two conditions, Dean had to go with to protect Sam and another hunter (a priest) John trusted enough to watch them over seas.<br/>Dean has a crush on a boy in his English class, of course it's who Sam finds dull and doesn't trust. Sam also thinks Dean is insane because he believes Alice in Wonderland is a real story, and not about just drugs and politics.<br/>One day during not so helpful helping Sam study, he follows Cas into a rose maze, Sam looses them both. Trying to find Dean, he falls down a large hole into a not so fun world like Alice in Wonderland. It's broken, scary, and bloody. Finding Dean is the only thing that matters to the 14 year old Sam.<br/>Sam and Dean struggle from back and forth reality and insanity, locked up in Rutledge Asylum. Hypnosis and dream root trying to make Dean forget himself "no memory of the past and no sense of the future" and become another victim to a sex traffic scandal.<br/>Sam has to save them both or their both gone forever, trapped in there minds while others use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rabbit hole

“Dean, get down from there!” Sam yelled up at the tree. Dean leaning against it with his leg dangling off a branch.

“I don’t want to, can I just stay here?”

“No, we have to study!” Sam said.

“But I can’t,” Dean whined.

“Why? Because the books don’t have pictures?” Sam joked, sitting down opening up the books.

“I’m sad, okay?”

“Why are you sad?” Sam asked highlighting his page.

“Lisa and I broke up.”

“What why? I thought you two were like solid.” Sam looked up from the book almost shocked.

“Too many differences I guess-”

“She found out.”

“Shut up,” Dean pouted.

“Cas or wonderland?” Sam mocked, Dean didn’t reply. “You are mad as a hatter and got a thing for the boy in your English class. Are you glad dad sent us abroad?”

“No, Europeans just get hotter and hotter. Besides, Lisa and I had a long distance relationship, it wasn’t going to last with her in the states. So no I’m not glad Dad sent us away, yeah we got a hunter watching us and we’re somewhere new, but school work is harder.”

“But you no longer have D’s you have B’s, that’s good. _That really sound like it’s harder._ ” Sam sassed, placing a place marker in the book. Dean started humming a tune, watching flower petals fall in the wind. It was really pretty. Dean untied his tie, mumbling about how stupid uniforms are, letting it drop to the ground next to Sam. About an hour passed when Dean stretched awake, falling out of the tree onto Sam. “OW!” Sam said pushing Dean off.

“Sorry, I fell asleep bitch.”

“Well if you were studying, you wouldn’t of. Jerk- is that him?” Sam asked pointing to a dull looking boy, classic pale skin black hair.

“Who?”

“Cas,” Sam said nudging Dean.

“Yeah it is him,” Dean blushed getting up, dusting off his slacks.

“Really, going from Lisa to that?”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Just, he’s average looking. He’s not- you know Lisa.” Sam thought Lisa was very beautiful, of course Dean did too. So why Castiel?

“The eyes.” Dean said, getting up to walk over to Cas on the other side of the rose garden.

“Dean where are you going?” Sam followed Dean, even though he shooed him away.

“Hey Cas,” Dean smirked leaning against a statue. Really trying too hard Sam thinks, like being the cool guy… Dean wasn’t cool, he just thinks he is.

“Oh Hello, ugh-” The kid looked frightened by Dean, then running towards the rose maze.

“Hey wait!” Dean eyes frozen at the boy startled. He followed him, getting lost in the maze. Sam right behind him, warning him he’s being stupid to follow him.

Dean turned a sharp corner leaving Sam looking around for him. “Dean!?” Sam called out, seeing Cas pass him. Sam got a pain sharp in his stomach, this guy was bad news. “Cas?” Sam mouthed following after him. He came to a huge hole, would say a rabbit hole but looked too big to be one, still looked like one nonetheless. He braced both hands on the side of it looking down. He didn’t seem fond of Cas for some reason, he wondered why, maybe because he liked Dean with Lisa. She was good for him, he seemed normal, like he wasn’t a hunter. Not to mention Dean was like a lost puppy when she wasn’t around, this confused him why? Why would Dean give that all up for a guy he barely knows and will leave eventually? Maybe she thought he was crazy? Wonderland? Well he did tell her eventually about the family business, that was a huge fight, but she came to an understanding when she experienced it. Dean made her promise not to let his dad know she knew, she was a good actress. John liked her, although he told Dean it wasn’t going to last- Dad. Of course that bastard made Dean break up with her, Dean can’t say no. He’s pulling it off like it was nothing. “Differences.”

Suddenly the ground his hand was on broke loose causing him to fall in. He tried desperately to grab something, but he knew he was falling. It was pitch black, wondering why he hadn’t picked up speed at falling or touched the ground yet. He fell slowly, like force was pushing him up but if he was to heavy to be lifted. Small candle lights lit up, and it had small humming- Like Dean’s voice. Candles lit in different colors, mostly warm orange light, but some flashed green and purples. Must be too much copper and potassium in the air, must be a complete logical reason behind this. Although if he was anyone else he’d think that, he for one is a Winchester- hated it but there was definitely something supernatural involved. It had to be if it was his life. He could see a room now, barely lit unable to see anything almost, but it was in fact a room. A room with books, a table with a pack of cards, a grandfather clock, and hardwood floors. The walls made of dirt and deranged paintings, it made him sick.

They were paintings of Dean, his own brother, in explicit scenarios. he looked away, one in particular made him really sick, loss of strength in his legs how horrible it was. It looked as though Dean was being held down and fighting against hands all over him- devouring him. Sam could tell what is was portraying, no doubt that this was of an act against his will. Sam held his sides curling in and moving away from them, continuing his walk down this corridor, maybe a way out.

The ground was cracked, blood was between the cracks. Whispering and whispers, hushed words around. He couldn’t hear the words, but the noise. If he had his EMF, he would pick up spirit activity- it was really cold. “Dean?” Sam called out.

“Hush…” A voice replied, a small child said coming out from nowhere.

“Who are you?” Sam asked.

“Not who? What maybe, memory yes.”

“Who’s memory?”

“I don’t remember… Sammy.” The voice sounded like a broken recorder, creepy for sure. Voice slow and gargled, Sam jumped away.

“How do you know my name?” Sam asked threateningly.

“Mother, Mom told me. Mom told me I’ll be a big brother, Dad said too. I’ll be the best big brother ever.”

“Dean?” Sam squinted, the boy’s jaw broke open, dangled loose. Blood flowed out of his mouth, teeth falling out, and then his eyes popped out one hitting Sam’s chest. He actually screamed and ran away. Running as fast as he could away from the younger version of Dean turning into a blood puddle. Where in Dad’s journal did it talk about this? He needed to find Dean, this was terrifying and all signs point to Dean in pain. Sam kept running and running, he fell into a pool of water, no blood? He was swimming in blood, this was insane. “AHH!” Something grabbed his foot and dragged him under.


	2. Abney

“That fucking him?” A slurred voice asked, walking an 18 year old boy strapped to a bed. Blindfold on, leather face mask to not talk. The man lifted a pair of scissors cutting the uniform dress shirt away. Squirming underneath, the man grabbed a medical knife and began to carve into the boy’s hip. He screamed as much as he could even though it was pointless through the gag, the blindfold barely held his tears.

“What number, sir?” A pained voice asked.

“26. This the new subject. Clientele have been wanting a new deranged beauty, they’ll be lining up out the door for this one.” He wiped his finger on the cut, and licked it. “Not much to be done, he’s already mad.”

“I still want to play and twist the mind a bit,” another voice said touching the boy’s forehead, licking. “Crazy for sure, not much will tip him over. Hold still deary, or the doctor will cut yah another one.” Their was a small pinch behind his ear as the thick british woman voice combed his hair. “Wonder where he found you? You don’t the smarties to be a Royal- American? Really? How fattening... Far from home, studying abroad, fancy.” She cooed. “Insanity pours off you in buckets, it’s hard to not eat you. Although seeing a nice body like yours not put to work would be a shame.” Fingernails scaling down his chest, causing him to shiver. “I’ll be working personally one on one with you… Dean Winchester.”

* * *

Sam choked and gagged on the blood, like swimming through mud. He tried to swim up, unable to, feeling his body crash hard on a sandy ground. Crawling away towards more land, coughing up the blood he swallowed, additional puking to how disgusting it was. SQUAWK. His eyes trail upward, the night sky full of stars, and a molting dodo bird. Very large bird, Sam was smaller than usual, maybe two feet tall looking up at the bird. Disgusting feathers, sickly and skeleton frame, Sam was about to attack. The smell was wretched, he couldn’t stand how strong the smell tobacco was, it was putrid with combination of a rotting animal and smoke. Sam had to puke again. He was disgusted caked in blood, starting to mat up his hair, he wanted to be clean at least.

“Go away,” Sam threatened the large bird, who was wearing a torn suit. “I’ll kill you…” Sam pulled his body up off the ground, sore from the crash. “Where am I bird!”

“Jolly Caucus race, indeed good sir. Tip thee hat, good day sir.”

“Shut the fuck up! Get me out of here, I want my brother.” Sam growled.

“Alice looking for the rabbit again I see, caterpillar might help you. But first the caucus race!”

“No you stupid bird, this isn’t real. Alice in wonderland is not a real story, and this just a more crappier version of it.” Sam clenched his fists, storming past the bird. He felt his legs move forward but it’s all repeat. He was running in a circle with skeleton bird.

* * *

“Wake up! Wake up!” A voice called to Dean, Dean felt grass and warm sun. Hear birds chirping and bees buzzing. Opening his eyes to look up at the shadow, blinking and jumping away from it.

“Don’t be afraid…” it was soft and calm, Dean’s eyes rose to meet the other’s.

“Cas?” Dean asked looking around. “What happened. Where are we?”

“Deep, Deep, into the maze. You hit your head, and a rose bush cut you.”

“Oh, where’s Sam?”

“Somewhere.”

“How do we leave?” Dean asked looking around noticing it doesn’t look like a maze. Infact it looked like it was nowhere and leads to nowhere, on a cliff in the middle of the ocean. Dean walked over to the edge of the cliff seeing if it was water. No it was just storm clouds and murky colors, broken car parts and buildings in rubble floating around.

“We can’t, well you can’t.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean stormed back grabbing Cas, making a fist. “Where’s Sam?” Dean screamed, Cas just pointed down. “Down there? How do I get down there.”

“You can’t, Dean. What goes down that can’t, comes back up.”

“Look I don’t get what you're playing at. I thought you were all cute and all, I realise you're a filthy monster right? So what are you? Some kind of Djinn?”

“Dean, go ahead you can jump. You won’t like you’re results.”

“If you are a Djinn, if I die, I wake up.”

“I am not a Djinn,” Cas said offended. Dean rolled his eyes, he’ll find Sam even if it kills him. He made a huff, shoving past Cas, running off the cliff. Falling through what felt like mud, it suffocated him, his vision blurred.

He jolted awake in bed with small moonlight shining through a small window. He felt sick, in pain like he was beaten by a bag of hammers. His body shaking, he knew something was wrong with him. Standing made him fall on the hard cold floor, legs felt of wet spaghetti. He got up again, walked to the door but it would not opened. He began to bang and shout to let him out so he can kill someone. A tall slender man opened the door, Dean tried to tackle him but too weak. The man threw him over his shoulder with ease, slamming Dean on to the bed. Holding his limbs down, Dean screamed and thrashed and kicked.

* * *

Sam managed to escape into a dark forest, not like this wasn’t dark enough. It was a alright, just really long, he had to stop because his legs hurt so much. He felt gross, so much blood it itched. He wanted his brother- “Ow!” Sam flinched at the sudden light, it was a fountain that smelled sweet, luring. He questioned each step before getting in, his body screamed in joy before jumping all in. It was roses, lilies, lavender, salts, and warm water. Washing the blood off looking up at the night sky, now a sunny day. “Hello Sam,” Sam turned to the voice perched on the rocks. ‘You son of a bitch!” Sam yelled storming at Cas, tackling him. “What have you done with Dean you freak!”

“You sound a lot like him,” Cas pouted. “He’s trapped and so are you, I don’t have much time when I’m mind shifting?”

“Mind shifting?” Sam asked.

“Yes, it’s when I go from one mind to the next. Sam, it’s very difficult to keep a connection with you.”

“Then don’t, why are you mind hoping anyway?”

“See your brother has exceptional looks, and people have noticed.”

“So.”

“Sam where do you think you are?”

“In the maze?”

“No you are in Rutledge Asylum, I can’t say anymore. Just wake up!” Sam fell out of bed with an old bitter woman yelling.

“Get to work you magots!” Sam fell into a line of mindless drones, groups breaking off into areas. Kitchen, bathroom, medical? “You are going to a doctor check up,” the woman told sam leading him down a hall.”

“Hello Sam.” A tall thin man said gesturing to a seat in front of a desk. “I’m Dr. Abney, sit.”

“I prefer if you call me by my surname.”

“Well it might get a little tricky as you see your brother also checked in.”

“Then don’t call me Sam.”

“Samuel, how are you feeling?”

“Irritated, why are even here?”

“Oh my, I assume the amnesia must’ve knocked you a little. Young boy, you and your brother tried to kill another student. Claiming monster! The authorities sent you here.”

“Where’s my father?” Sam asked eying the doctor.

“We’ve been trying to contact him, you’re host was found presumably dead. Which has made it more difficult. I hope you don’t mind we make extra precautions with you two, you seem dangerous.”

“We can be… Shouldn’t we be sent back to America?”

“We believe you can be re evaluated, no need for more international terrorism.”

“Oh that so, then can see my brother.”

“Sadly no, he’s under extreme care. Diagnosed with co dependency, prephase time alone will help.”

“How do I know that you didn’t kill him?”

“That’s a groom topic, I wouldn’t want him to be.”

“Why?”

“He can be fixed, I have hope in our youth.”

“Nice timeshare card, I would like to leave.”

“Well if you do good this week you can go on field trips, sound fun?”

“No- How long are we to be in here?” Sam asked panicked.

“Until your mind has released this burden.”

‘What does that mean?”

“Here have a lemon drop,” Abney said handing a candy from a jar.

“Is it poisoned?” Sam asked as he put in his mouth.

“Nurse, show him to rec room.” As Sam was led out the door, he spit it out.


End file.
